


Nick and Judy's real first meeting

by stevegallacci



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci
Summary: Judy has a school field trip to the Big City! Noting the age difference with young Nick and Judy meeting in a short short. Originally posted in FFN a long time ago.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nick and Judy's real first meeting

For a little kit growing up in the 'Burrow, finally visiting the big city of Zootopia was nearly overwhelming. Judy and her class were on a major field trip to the great natural history museum, as much to experience the train and the city as the collections of that august institution. 

But for Judy, she had eyes only for the ZPD headquarters across the plaza and she actually dared to consider leaving the group to take a peek inside. But that wasn't going to happen, and instead she got to be bored by dusty old dioramas of the life of the ancients and the before time. She'd done her research on all this a couple years ago for her dramatic presentation at the Carrot Days festival. Seeing Neolithic bunnies in common cause with wolves and foxes did give her pause though. 

There were some displays of other periods of history though; heroic days of sail caught her eye. Though the emphasis was on voyages of discovery, she couldn't help but think about high seas adventure, pirates and all the romantic swashbuckling and such. The notion of her as a proud officer in the Zootopian Navy brought a goofy smile. 

Finally, there was a modest memorial to the War, recalling how the various species, predator and prey, stood together against a common foe. There too, a hare and fox stood side by side among other mammals.

Then the visit was over and the crowd of schoolbeasts milled around the front of the museum building, waiting for busses to take them on another leg of their trip in the big city. She and a few others did wander a little away from the crowds to check out a 'pawpsicle' cart. It wasn't that hot, but they were the kind of sweet treat to attract youngsters who hadn't had lunch yet. 

Judy regarded the vendors, a pair of foxes, a full size red, with the lean and hungry look of someone in his late teens, in a hoodie, trying to be 'cool' and a fennec, a tiny fellow, shorter than her, but clearly a full adult and the boss of the pair. 

Judy gave the treats a suspicious sniff. She wasn't afraid of the foxes, out here in the open in public and all, but they could be peddling tainted goods, being foxes, ya know. But the other kids seemed to be doing okay with their purchases, no recoiling in distaste or collapsing with poison. 

She bought one herself, seemed a harmless enough nibble. But as she got it to her muzzle, "Smells like foot." 

She then noticed the similarity of the paw shape of the frozen thing to the Fennec's foot. And a stray hair. "Oh. That's just icky!" 

The two foxes exchanged glances and gauged the disposition of the crowd. Several of the youngsters just shrugged and kept at their dubious treats. There was sugary sweetness to be had. But a few others shared in Judy's displeasure.

"Sorry kids, they're 'Paw-sicles' after all. No refunds." And with that, the pair hastily departed with their cart. 

Judy was shocked. That anyone would just do that. It wasn't right. Why, it was down right criminal. She huffed in renewed resolve to be an officer of the law and deal with that kind of outrage. 

"Gah, what a self-righteous little puff ball!" Nick groused. 

"Feh, don't worry about it. That little hick bunny will be back in Podunk or where ever and you'll never she here again."


End file.
